The Cursed Child
by nomomi
Summary: [OC] Hayley Avery is one of the few remaining pureblood wizards to date. She enrolls to Hogwarts-predominantly comprised of mixbloods & muggles- to follow her childhood friend, Josiah Rowle. Her parents were against it because of the interaction with muggles, and because of the prophecy that the coming batch will include the "cursed child", or the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The image I saw before my grandmother's mirror locket was a silhouette of a person very important to me.

There, he was running.

He was running as fast as he could, but the one he was running from caught up to him-

-and _it_ stabbed him right through his heart.

I woke up with my eyes in tears.

He can't die.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

The noise of the Hogwarts express was too much, causing Hayley distress in drinking her cup of tea.

"Children of ages 12 to 17 are not supposedact as wild as this, as if this was their first time of leaving their homes," she thought as she stirred her cup.

Some were playing tag on the aisle of the train, bumping into each other and eventually against the food cart. The mess of spilled Bertie Bott's Flavour Beans and Honeydukes Licorice Wands were scattered on the floorboards. Thankfully, an older student whisked his wand and fixed the mess that Hayley was complaining of.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" The trolley witch asked me as she resumed her work. Hayley shook her head, which signaled the trolley witch's departure from her compartment.

Across Hayley's seat is the loud-mouthed Sophia Diaz - babbling on her half-blood status - which gained attention from others in the room. One of her eager audience is Cassidy Patch, who narrated her experience in working at the poultry farm of her dad. She only learned that she can use magic when she realized that normal humans can't talk to animals, especially his dad's domesticated chickens. A muggle-born. Sophia's other listener is Megan Muse. She is seated on Hayley's right side, and is observantly dazzled by Sophia and Cassidy's stories that she began asking - or better called, _prying_ \- to any possible detail she can get about everyone's lives.

"How about you, um, what's your name again?" Megan asked earnestly, as she one-handedly adjusted the frame of her square glasses.

"Avery. Hayley Avery, a pure-blood," Hayley replied, as she elegantly sipped her cup of tea that was getting cold.

Silence, which certainly resulted from the amalgam of astonishment and veneration to meeting a rare pure-blood, came about.

"Oh, a pure-blood…for real?" Megan asked, which broke the awkward silence earlier.

Hayley felt quite agitated by the question. She thought, _"Who, in the right mind, dare to question my status?"_ But, she immediately had an answer to her own query, _"Ah, a muggle-born."_ Hayley decided to nod back at Megan, and sighed out of disappointment.

"Did you just sigh?" Sophia interjected, with her tone quite furious. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Sophia said, raising her voice.

"L-Let's not fight…?" Cassidy meekly voiced, as she grabbed Sophia's arm, preventing the latter from whatever she seemed to do out of her rage.

"Hah, very well! The daughter of Honorable Associate Minister Diaz of the Ministry of Magic – that is me – is NOT at all, interested in pure-bloods like you! Just so you know!" Sophia yelled.

"It's rare for pure-bloods to study Hogwarts these days…especially with the history of allegiance between your family and You-Know-Who-" Megan pointed out but was immediately interrupted by Cassidy's menacing stare directed at her.

"Which house do you want to get sorted to, Hayley?" Cassidy asked, as she attempts to shake off the hostility among the four.

"What else but Slytherin?" Sophia mockingly replied, "My dad said that pure-bloods go to that house and serve the evil wizard!"

"Oh! So are you connected to You-Know-Who directly? Like, is You-Know-Who your grandfather or sibling of your grandmother? Megan asked, obviously delighted for this chance to quench her curiosity.

"I don't see anything wrong with being sorted to Slytherin. Or to any house, so long as it's away from you, half-blood," Hayley answered. She eventually stared at the inquisitive Megan, and added, "The pure-blood family are all interrelated. There are hardly any of us left, after all."

"Hmph!" Sophia said, as she crossed her arms and looked away from Hayley.

Megan, on the other hand, fancied asking another question but was again, interrupted by Cassidy.

"Muggle-born, mix-breeds, pure-bloods or whatnot, I don't think we should dwell on differences set by the past," Cassidy rebutted, looking really serious on her pronouncements. "We're all students. That's all there is to it."

Suddenly, Cassidy's face turned red when she realized that she was stared at by the three.

"Cassidy has a point. Hayley, sorry for asking such questions. You see, it's my first time meeting a pure-blood, and I have this urge of learning…everything I don't know," Megan said.

"Tch, this isn't how I planned my Hogwarts debut to be! Besides, you would miss a lot by making an enemy out of me, so let's just re-do our introductions, shall we?" Sophia suggested, apologetic but not making it apparent.

"A-All right," Hayley replied. She was likewise apologetic, but wary of asking for an apology. After all, pure-bloods never ask for an apology, recalling from her Pure-Blood Etiquette Class.

"Thank you, Megan, Sophia and Hayley!" Cassidy gleefully said, as she beamed at them.

Sophia was about to discuss how their re-introductions would go about when their compartment's door suddenly opened.

A brown haired male with fair white complexion peeped inside the small opening of the door.

"Excuse me," the boy said, "May I excuse Ms. Avery for a moment? I have an issue to address with her, may I?" He continued with his voice espousing elegance. At first glance, one can easily say that he is from a rich family.

Mesmerized by his good-looks and dignified mannerism, the three girls were silenced. Their only response was a nod.

The gentleman extended his hands towards Hayley, which she took and stood from her seat. The two left the compartment and left the three in awe.

"Such elegance," Megan said.

"He's my prince charming," Sophia exclaimed.

Cassidy nodded in agreement.

 **Xxx Xxx Xxx**

"What are you doing here?" the male angrily asked Hayley upon exiting the compartment.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses today, Josh?" Hayley asked, completely ignoring his query.

"Alright, forget that I asked. Of course, I know the reason well." He said, as he scratched his head. "Here, take this letter and give it to the professor seated at the first compartment near the front room." Josh took Hayley's hand and placed in it a rolled parchment tied in a red ribbon.

"What is this?" Hayley asked, as she opened the parchment.

"Letter of Withdrawal?" she yelled, after reading the bold letters in its introductory line. "No!" she continued, then threw the parchment on the ground.

Josh was a bit surprised of her reaction, since he was used to having Hayley follow him – be it playing outside the teacher's permitted areas or violating their prohibition on talking to a muggle-born.

"I came here to help you, okay? You know why... I'm good at divination," Hayley exclaimed. "None of my predictions ever failed to happen," she added.

"And you better know how proficient I am with hexes," he said.

"Hush! Not so loud!" Hayley warned. "I know you're good at it, but that doesn't change the fact that I saw you...in my prediction. You are going to be stabbed… by someone we don't know! Oh god, it might be the cursed child," she reiterated with a concerned look at her face.

"Now I'm certain why you won't be sorted to Ravenclaw," Josh sighed. "There are lots of things we can learn here. Things that were prohibited to us…," he added.

"B-But! You're my only friend…you said we'll be together…," Hayley muttered, clenching the end of his long robes.

"I have to go now. The wisest decision you can make now is to leave Hogwarts," he said as he moved away from her and pulled his glasses from his pocket.

"Don't you dare forget that I am your fiancé! We'll always be together," Hayley hissed as Josh turned her back from her. Josh eventually waved his left hand, their way of saying goodbye.

 **Xxx Xxx Xxx**

Hayley wasn't in a jubilant mood to celebrate her first day at Hogwarts, given that Josh seems (is actually) angry at her. Ever since they were born, their parents have agreed to marry them to one another, thus keeping their lineage a pure blood. Ever since Hayley knew this fact, she took the matter seriously, to the point where she deliberately told everyone that she needs no one else but him as friend and as a future partner. Josh seemed to have reciprocated her thoughts, and was often seen in her company, until the pair met Sinclair - the girl who changed her decided future.

"So what did your childhood sweetheart told you?" asked Megan who kept asking her information about Josiah upon returning to the compartment. Lovestruck (or crush-struck, since they were only 12 years old), even the arrogant Sophia earlier settled down, and humbly asked Hayley about him.

"Is he your cousin?" Sophia asked, her eyes obviously showing how she wanted to have an affirmative answer.

"Yes, he's my second-degree cousin," Hayley flatly answered, as she sighed.

"I have to ask my daddy if second-degree cousins marry each other?" Sophia said, as she jotted it on her mini-sized parchment.

"Hayley, um, sorry…we kind of overheard parts of your conversation," Cassidy confessed.

Hayley was a bit startled of the revelation, given that she revealed vital information about their abilities in hexes and divination, respectively. "W-What did you hear from our talk?" She asked.

"The part where he asked you to withdraw from Hogwarts," Cassidy said.

"The part where you were engaged to each other!" Sophia yelled.

"And the part where you said, you were good at Divinations!" Megan exclaimed, overtly interested in Hayley's ability.

"Basically, everything," Hayley sighed. Was there no privacy in this muggle-filled train? She asked herself.

"Your sweetheart though, was he using a charm or spell in concealing everything he said?" Megan interjected.

"I-I don't know," Hayley replied, feeling betrayed that Josh hid his part in the conversation, at the same time disappointed that her companions listened to their conversation.

"So, what was that about you predicting something related to him?" Megan probed.

Hayley, at first, considered not to disclose any information about her prediction of Josh getting stabbed, but an idea came to her – she practically had zero clues on who the culprit might be, and had not a single elf or goblin to order for Josh' surveillance. A team would definitely be useful.

"If you promise to help me, I'll guarantee you anything you want," Hayley bargained to them. She was after all, a pureblood, and resources for any material possession they want is possible.

"If you tell me more about pureblood wizards, then it's a deal," Megan immediately said.

"Deal," Hayley said.

"It's not that I need anything, alright? So, I'll join your game…just introduce me to prince charming," Sophia demanded.

"Prince charming?" Hayley asked.

"She meant your sweetheart," Megan explained.

Hayley was taken aback after hearing that. Someone is pretty interested with Josh.

"Will I take that as no?" Sophia asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I-It's a deal," Hayley replied, queasy as to Sophia's motive. _It's just introducing them to each, right? I think there's nothing wrong there._ Hayley thought.

"I just hope we'll be together in one house," Cassidy said. She remained silent for quite a long duration, that her remark surprised the three. "I would love it if we're all part of one house," she claimed, as she initiated a group hug amongst the four.

Megan took her cue and joined the hugging spree. Sophia and Hayley weren't seconding the motion, but allowed themselves to be part of the group hug.

"Then I'll tell you the gist of my prediction," Hayley decided.

The three looked at each other intently, and waited for Hayley's narration.

"I'm from the Avery family, known best for our proficiency in Divination. My grandmother is 'the' Nunnally Audrey Avery," Hayley said.

"Bloody hell! Was she the one who prophesized the cursed child?" Megan yelled in surprise.

"My dad was the one who decided to inform the public about the cursed child though," Sophia butted, reminding them the credits due to her distinguished family.

"Yes, that's my grandmother. Well, I did inherit a bit of her ability as well," Hayley said, as she took from her undershirt the necklace she was wearing. "See this?" She added, pointing out the mirror locket dangling in her necklace.

The mirror locket is round with a dainty flower design on its front. Hayley slowly opened the one and a half inch locket, revealing a mirror in it. "I just stare at the mirror, and somehow, I see myself in another dimension and become a witness to a future event."

"T-That's amazing," Megan said.

"Creepy, you mean to say?" Sophia chided.

"And what did you see?" Cassidy said, overtly worried of Hayley's grim facial expression.

"Often, I see Josh and the incidents he comes across," said Hayley with a slight smile, as if reassuring Cassidy that she's fine. "But one day, I saw a vision of Josh getting stabbed by someone I wasn't able to see. He was wearing our robes here at Hogwarts… that's why I've decided to enter here."

"You want us to help you…find who plots to kill him?" Megan asked.

"Yes. I just have to prevent that from happening, no matter what," Hayley said.

"Are you sure that you saw it right? Well, you're too young to do this Divinations stuff after all," Sophia examined, doubting Hayley's declarations.

"For the record, I have never predicted wrong conjectures when I use my grandmother's locket," Hayley shot at Sophia.

"Fine!" Sophia responded. "If we save him, assuming that he's really in danger, you have to ensure that he'll know what I did!" She added hastily, quailing under Hayley's furious stare.

"I will," Hayley said.

"What should we do then?" Cassidy interrupted.

Everyone was in silence. _The team was built as Hayley planned, but as to how she'll utilize the team…she hasn't thought of yet._ Hayley held.

"I think we can't do anything as of now besides surveillance," Megan asserted. "You can work out on your divination skills for the meantime, Hayley," she added.

The three stared at Megan in awe and in admiration, as response.

"W-What's with those stares?" Megan said, her face slightly turning red.

"Aww~ Our intelligent Megan~" Cassidy teased, as she awaits for further directions.

"I-It's not that I haven't thought of that," Sophia defended. "We obviously have no other clues, stupid Hayley," she added.

"I beg your pardon? I'm not stupid," Hayley said. _No one ever called her stupid, how dare she, Hayley thought._

"For now, let's do a surveillance of him. One of us must be sorted to the same house with him," Megan said, staring at Hayley. "It would be best if all of us is, of course."

"Aye aye, captain!" Cassidy responded gleefully, taking this situation as if it was a game.

"I'll must be in the same house with him! Definitely!" Sophia shouted. Hayley was a bit doubtful whether she is motivated because of their goal or because of her interest with Josh.

"Copy that," Hayley replied.

"Just so you know, I've heard that the Sorting Hat takes into consideration your preferred house," Megan noted. "So we should let him be sorted first, and ask the sorting hat to be placed to his house," she added.

"Oh!" said the three in unison.

"While we're physically monitoring him, Hayley, you should keep checking if new visions become available. I hope that we get more details by improving your expertise in Divination," Megan pointed out.

"All right! We got this!" Cassidy cheered as if already triumphant.

The horn blew loudly, indicating that the express has reached their destination: Hogwarts.

The four girls alighted from the train, along with their luggages. Hayley had the most number of bags, which made it difficult for her to move around the place.

"Let me help you," Sophia muttered as she forcefully snagged the smallest luggage of Hayley.

Surprised by this action, Hayley's face tuned pink. "T-Thanks," she whispered.

"Her highness needs help to carry her things," Megan jokingly said as she took another small pouch off her and placed it atop of her cart.

"Why, I should extend my help too," Cassidy said as she took the other side of Hayley's biggest luggage. "Let me help you carry this big, big bag," she offered.

The four laughed, as their unplanned team unexpectedly seemed to be more coordinated as Hayley expects it to be. _"It felt as if everything would trun out well," Hayley thought_ as her group slowly reached the carriage that will bring them to the great halls of Hogwarts.

…..

Little did Hayley know that everything they planned cannot be easily done as said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat That Wants To

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat Who Wants to Retire

A/N: Hi! Nomomi here. I thought I wouldn't update this, though I already have plans for this work until its 5th chapter. But thanks to those who followed/marked as favorite this novice work of mine, I finally decided to revamp this one. 😊 Hope you enjoy this!

-xxx-

"Welcome, dear students, to Hogwarts!" was what entranced the four wizards-in-the-making, as they alight from their respective carriages.

Professors of various age brackets greeted the flock of newcomers who arrived last after the excruciating travel from the poorly maintained roads to the disturbed waves of the river adjacent to the entrance of the hallowed Hogwarts. These observations were easily agreed on by Hayley, Sophia, Megan and Cassidy, whose secret agenda has been solidified during in their train trip.

"Now, now, let us all settle, shall we?" said the man standing atop the grand stairs. "It's nice to see a lot handsome gentlemen-in-the-making here, isn't it?" He jovially added, as he glanced towards the female professor on his side.

"Don't discriminate the girls, okay?" the woman said.

"I don't know what discrimination you are talking about," the man said jokingly, as he closed into one male batch mate standing in front and hugged him. It was a tight hug as can be gleaned from the reaction that the male kid elicited.

"To all boys, will you please line up in front of me?" the man said.

"All the girls should line over here then!" the woman shouted.

"He's into boys, huh?" Sophia whispered to the three, as they slowly paced to the forming line of girls.

"His star-shaped pink tattoo near his left eye is a give-away," Megan said, to which Cassidy nodded in agreement.

Hayley, on the other hand, was busy looking for Josh on the opposite line.

"This one's a give-away as well," Megan said, pointing out how obvious Hayley was in doing her "surveillance" of Josh.

"Quiet please," shouted the woman who lead the line of female students.

"I am Professor Daven Leande," shouted the man who tattooed a star-shape on his face. His pink-dyed hair was in complete mess, same as his robes worn loosely. "The lady over there is Professor Janeth Arguilla, do forgive her messy attire," he added.

"Daven!" said the furious Professsor. Eventually, she cleared her throat and introduced herself, "I am Professor Arguilla. Just call me Professor Jane. You will be marching inside the hall in short while. Immediately after, you shall be sorted to your respective houses care of our Sorting Hat. After the few words of our new headmaster, then, you can have your sumptuous dinner."

The crowd of newcomers jeered at the instance of hearing the word dinner, including Sophia and Cassidy who even jumped to show how excited – and hungry, perhaps – they were.

"I still can't see Josh," Hayley murmured, preoccupied on her visual search of her partner.

"I don't think any accident will transpire here," Megan assured Hayley, "seven professors are within our short distance."

"Seven?" Hayley asked, which successfully took her attention away from Josh. "I can only see two," she added.

"They must be good at surveillance," Megan concluded. "You should be able do the same, checking on him without being extremely obvious," Megan continued.

The gigantic doors of the school suddenly opened, which made Hayley oblivious to her intent to reply to Megan's demeaning remarks. _She was a pure-blood after all. Trained to be the best._

"Here are this year's first years!" echoed a flashy voice coming from the insides of the hall.

Slowly, everyone picked up the pace towards the halls of Hogwarts. The room was exponentially gigantic than how it can be observed outside. The stone walls reach a surprisingly extraordinary height. Innumerable candles and glistening objects float around the area, and were sporadically multiplying as well! Hayley could even hear loud cheers from the crowd dressed in red, yellow, and blue. At the far end of the hall, however, were people robed in green, who weren't participating at all. They were seated on their own corner and seemed to have started the dinner while the rest was engrossed at welcoming the newcomers. Though the greens were standing out due to their eerie demeanor as compared to others, the astonishing mien of majority – yelling and flying in their broomsticks, among others - were too blinding that Hayley did not bat an eyelash towards the silent group.

"This is crazy!" Sophia said in delight.

"I'm glad I came here at Hogwarts!" Cassidy shouted in response to Sophia's reaction.

The two seemed loss in the fascinating entrance that welcomed them, and even Hayley admittedly almost fell for it, ONLY THAT something – _someone_ – thieved her admiration for the glorious moment - She saw Sinclair.

Robed in the same garments as Hayley, the mystifying raven-colored long-haired girl was on her trails. This familiar face belongs to someone she could not ignore. Sinclair was the biggest mistake she and Josh did.

The first violation they made upon their being pure-blood –

 **Two purebloods befriended this outcast muggle amidst the prohibition.**

 _Purebloods have long lived in isolation from muggles and mixed-bloods since the demise of You-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Hayley remembered._

"Hayley! Hey there lovestruck!" shouted Sophia, who took Hayley's attention away from Sinclair.

"Is there something wrong?" Cassidy asked.

"You were staring at the back for quite some time," Megan observed.

 _"I never imagined mingling with muggles and mixed-bloods...," Hayley thought. "Is this another mistake?" She asked herself._ "I'm fine," Hayley finally responded.

"Told you so! She was just looking for prince," Sophia said.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start," Megan repeated.

"One hurray there for the success of our plan!" Cassidy shouted, as she raised her right arm, asking the three for a high five, which they reciprocated awkwardly.

"Hurray!" Cassidy shouted in conclusion.

"Good evening, everyone!" A loud voice exclaimed. "I am this year's headmaster, Professor Augustus Meitus L. Allenegui. Previously a consultant at the Ministry of Magic Central Branch, Professor Emeritus of Potions and Herbology, and a champion seeker at Quidditch. Oh memories, that was really a long time ago, isn't it?"

The crowd cheered wildly, though jeers were quite noticeable as well.

The headmaster cleared his throat, and continued, "A pleasant welcome to all wizards and witches to-be, especially to our graduating class and to our first years. This year is prophesized to be a dangerous year to be at Hogwarts, which I prefer to call as "an interesting year" instead. But fear not...for the strongest wizard extends his protection for each and everyone here!"

A loud applause filled the whole room immediately, amidst the likewise growing taunts.

"Now, let us begin this joyous occasion by means of the Sorting Ceremony!" Professor Allenegui exclaimed, as he whisked his wand. A stool suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage, where Professor Leande placed a black hat.

The hat was living. It was the ages-known Sorting Hat. "When can I retire from this job?" The hat spoke, smug and aloof. It glanced on its sides and back to the line of freshmen, and continued, "Wasn't there a prophecy that killings will take place this year? Why are there still plenty children?"

"Mr. Sorting Hat, please," Professor Leande responded, "Just finish your work." Professor Leande stepped forward and held a long roll of parchment.

"If your name is called, please proceed in front and wear the hat," he explained.

"Ascott, Abegail!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Starde, Russel!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Good thing is, the names aren't in alphabetical order," Megan whispered.

"That's true! But I really hope that we'll be together in one house..." Cassidy muttered, noticeably down-trodden.

Sophia whacked the back of Cassidy upon hearing her doubts, and said, "We will be! Don't make me depressed."

Cassidy nodded, her smile grew as if Sophia's words were gospel to her.

"Diaz, Sophia!"

"Oh! Here I go! See you later, mates!" exclaimed Sophia, as she strode towards the stage.

"She's really brave, isn't she?" Cassidy said.

"Gryffindor through and through," said Megan. Straightaway, the Sorting Hat exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Those in red shirts cheered so wild. Confetti magically conjured up air, as the groups competitively ran towards her, as if a competition on who hugs her first was on-going.

"Rowle, Josiah!" Professor Leande shouted.

"Josh!" exclaimed Hayley.

"Let's hope that he gets sorted to Gryffindor," Megan said.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"What a fine young man to be on my house!" Professor Leande commented, as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Welcome to Ravenclaw," he whispered.

Josh went down the stage and immediately proceeded to the group in blue. Most of them were extending their hands to him for a handshake, while others kiss him on the cheek.

"Can you see the sophistication exuded at Ravenclaw?" Cassidy commented with her trembling voice.

"I must be sorted to Ravenclaw," Hayley whispered to the two.

"At least one of us must," Megan corrected her.

"Rowle, Sinclair!" shouted Professor Leande.

"Rowle? Are they related to each other?" Cassidy asked Hayley after hearing the next name.

Hayley shook her head as response.

As Sinclair approached the stage, murmurs were suddenly heard – most of them were praising how beautifully she looked, with her slim body and lustrous straight hair. She was white as porcelain as well, often described as a living doll.

"Hmm," said the Sorting Hat. "Do you prefer the blue or the green?" the sorting hat inquired.

"I think that's your job, Mr. Sorting Hat," Sinclair responded.

"My guts tell me to place you Ravenclaw, but you fit perfectly at...hmm" the hat mulled.

" _Not to Ravenclaw, please,"_ Hayley told herself as she clasped her fidgeting hands.

"All right, SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally said.

There was a faint applause, but contrary to the three houses, enthusiasm cannot be gathered from the green group.

"Ricks, Darlene!" Professor Leande yelled.

"I will convince the Sorting Hat to place me to Ravenclaw," Hayley said, as she remembered what Josh said on the train earlier...regarding her impossibility on being in sorted to Ravenclaw.

Cassidy smiled at her, and said, "You can do it!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Avery, Hayley!" Professor Leanded exclaimed.

"Here I go," Hayley said, as she raised her left arm and waved back at Cassidy and Megan.

"Good luck!" Cassidy shouted.

Hayley stepped forward, and wore the hat. Hayley could see everyone craning to get a good look at her, since she was self-admittedly looking stunning as well. Her curly brown hair that reaches her bust was a perfect contrast to her green eyes and fair complexion. However, what consumed her attention the most was her burning desire to be sorted to Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw," she repeatedly whispered.

"That's the reason why I won't place you there," The Sorting Hat said. "No Ravenclaw does that, stupid kid. SLYTH–" BUT the Sorting Hat was put a stop when Hayley suddenly grabbed its mouth and hushed it completely.

"No one calls me a stupid, you rude hat!" an exasperated Hayley shouted as it shook the constricted hat hard. _I was called stupid twice this day? What? Hayley furiously realized._

"Ms. Avery, stop that!" Headmaster Allenegui intercepted. Stunned, Hayley instantly freed the hat.

"Agh – kids these days! Brave! Too brave! The hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

A really, really loud laugh burst in the gigantic room. The loudest can be traced to those in red – Gryffindor. Packs of confetti, and even mini-fireworks, were conjured everywhere, flooding the whole room with unwanted pieces of colorful paper.

"No- No wait, I—" Hayley said, but she was grabbed by a Gryffindor who immediately run towards the stage to pick her up.

"Next, Muse, Megan!" Professor Leande shouted. "Muse, Megan!" He repeated.

Hayley was dragged by an unfamiliar face, but that didn't matter to her for now. She wasn't sorted to Ravenclaw. She will most probably, not be able to do lookouts! It's the end. The plan failed. The plan-

But, she was forced to leave her deleterious thoughts when she felt a strong whack on her back. "That hurts!" Hayley screamed.

"At least one of us is sorted to Ravenclaw!" Sophia grinned.

Puzzled, Hayley was pondering why Sophia was grinning. She wasn't sorted to Ravenclaw. Why would she be happy about it?

"Hey! Are you listening?" Sophia asked.

"Huh?" Hayley responded.

"What 'huh'? I said, Megan was sorted to Ravenclaw!" Sophia said, waving towards somebody.

Hayley turned around and saw Megan waving back at them. Then, she raised a thumb up, seemingly reassuring the two that she'll carry on with their plans.

"It was obvious though, that she will be sorted to Ravenclaw," Sophia muttered. "Oh hey! It's Cassidy's turn now!" Sophia yelled, as she crossed her two fingers.

"HUFFLEP-" said the Sorting Hat.

"No! I don't want to! I want to be sorted to Gryffindor!" Cassidy said, as she imitated what Hayley did earlier: she grabbed the hat on its mouth, and repeatedly demanded to be placed at Gryffindor.

This time, Professor Leande snagged the hat from Cassidy's hands. The hat, unrestrained from the constriction, irately yelled, "I'm seriously considering retirement! Gryffindor!"

Cassidy's tantrums were a success. Cassidy immediately ran towards Hayley and Sophia, almost causing the two to tumble to the ground due to her initiated strong glomp.

"We're together!" Cassidy yelled, a tear falling from her right eye.

"I predicted that you were to be sorted at Hufflepuff, idiot," Sophia said, freeing herself from the surprise group hug.

"I was inspired by Hayley's determination!" Cassidy said. "And of course, I was extra-motivated to be with you, Sophia!" Cassidy continued.

"I-Idiot," Sophia said.

"But Megan is not with us," Hayley said, worried that her plan failed.

"Oh, she actually told me that everything was going right according to her plans," Cassidy said, finally freeing Hayley from her hug. "She told me that you were going to sorted to Slytherin or Gryffindor...Hufflepuff for me, and Gryffindor for Sophia. She likewise knew that she was going to be the reconnaissance in our plans," Cassidy confessed.

"How can she be that pin-point in her predictions? Seems like you're losing to her, Hayley," Sophia nagged.

Hayley stood in silence, relieved that her plans were still in motion.

"I must thank Ms. Muse later," Hayley said, conceding to Sophia's remarks.

The trio decided to pay their attention back to the sorting ceremony, and learned from others that only three were left.

"Lowry, Michaelis!" Professor Leande shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Amorante, Martin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lastly, Palafox, Gabriel!" Professor Leande yelled in relief.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The trio clapped loudly with rest, as the headmaster returned to the main podium. "Before we proceed to our dinner buffet, I have a few reminders. I am confident that I can protect everyone here, however, to satisfy the demands of the Ministry of Magic, I order all the heads of each houses to do whatever you deem fit, to add additional level of safety to our students," shouted Professor Allenegui.

"With that," he added as he whisked his golden wand, "have a great night, everyone!" As he stepped off the podium, various food, entrée and desserts filled the tables – almost leaving no space for each student's respective plates.

"T-This is fantastic!" Cassidy said, as she stuffed everything her hands grabbed on her mouth. "Disshi sho ood~ Aine er aysted ood ood~"

"You know, this dish is made from the rarest porcupine in the Southern Nebraska," Sophia chattered as she spoke to seniors and freshmen alike, thus gaining a significant attention.

Hayley, on the other hand, couldn't even start her meal because of the swarm of Gryffindor babbling how brave she was earlier. As much as Hayley wanted to eat in peace, just as how she was used to, her desire was futile.

 **Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx**


End file.
